


The Fall Of The Devil

by EvilApril



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Danny, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Matt Murdock, Banter, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Organized Crime, Protective Luke Cage, Stabbing, Superpowers, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team Up, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, The Defenders s1e3, The Defenders s1e4, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: (The Defenders SPOILERS) S1E3 + 4 Matt Murdock WhumpWhat if Matt Murdock was injured after facing Elektra, having not been able to get through to her, he's on deaths door. With the help of his new found friends, will he be able to make it out alive?





	1. Devil's Pain

Matt had no idea what was walking down the corridor towards him and his new allies. He could hear its foot steps, the sound echoing off the walls. But a heartbeat he could not find, there was no rhythm of blood pumping through the organ. The heart was dead, as should be the body it occupied.

“What is it?” Matt asked his new friends, really wishing he could see whatever had just skilfully spun its sword.

“Oh shit.” Was all Jessica could say in reply, Matt readied his fists, keeping them close to his face like a boxer.

“Who’s that?” Luke then asked, Matt sensed his heartbeat was calm and steady. However, Jessica’s was elevated, fear pumped through her veins.

“Bad news, we gotta go.” She quickly replied without hesitation. Danny’s heart jumped slightly at her words before settling again. Having been concentrated on whatever was about to attack him, he hadn’t noticed till the last second that four men had got round behind them. “Uh oh.” Jessica said before dodging out he way of one of the men’s attacks. Matt then pulled her attacker to the side, pinning him against the tight corridors wall before brutally punching him reputedly in the face. He had forgot how much he had truly missed it, delivering pain to those who disserve it. The sound of more foot steps quickly approaching made him finish the man off quickly, but a sound behind him caught his attention, whatever had come round the corner without a beating heart was coming straight at him with a sword. Using his elbow, he knocked the blade away for a few seconds, before having to block a spinning kick. Whoever or whatever he was fighting had been trained well, almost as well as him. Suddenly it landed a solid punch to his chest, launching him through a pane of glass behind him. The sound of the solid piece of glass shattering into small individual pieces, and then splitting again into smaller shards once it collided with the floor, overwhelmed his hearing for a few seconds. Ignoring the pain, he quickly jumped to his feet, his attacker not showing a single sign of weakening. He dogged its first attack, giving him an opening to land a couple of solid punches. Again he dodged, his mind completely focused on the little movements his attacker was making. Thinking fast he quickly used the wall to flip out the way of the sword. Again the sword came inches away from his face, having to lean back out the way of the sharp blade. After blocking its incredibly fast precise attacks, he tackled it onto the table. But like it was nothing, it quickly recovered.  Matthew wanted to sigh when he heard the sword split into two, still he remained unarmed against his undead attacker. Keeping his focus, he readied himself. The blades swung at him, he quickly dodged, the blades coming inches away from his tender skin. Each chance he could he knocked her hand away, taking the sword with it. Again it landed a solid blow, kicking him square in the chest. He was lunched through the air colliding with a bookshelf full of files. He dropped to the floor stunned. He struggled to recover, his breath having been knocked from him. Then he noticed something, something he was sure a mistake. The sound of her breath escaping her lips, something he would never forget, something he treasured. Something he thought he would never hear again.

“Elektra?” Mathew even questioned himself, hoping it wasn’t a cruel trick his broken heart was playing. Through his own panted breaths, he examined his attacker a little more closely, not caring for the danger he was in. His focus being broken, and being completely blinded by love he noticed a second to late as she lunged at him with a single sword. The blade dug deep into his side, right between two ribs. He cried out in pain and grunted as she twisted the hilt. It would have been imbedded in his chest if he hadn’t scrambled back slightly. Again she attempted to bury her other sword in Matt, this time standing over him she went for his throat. Dazed and in pain he only managed to just move his neck out the way, instead the blade found his shoulder. Again he cried out. He could feel his own blood pouring from both wounds as she pulled the blades angrily from his body. “Elektra.” Mathew attempted to get through to the woman he loved, knowing that she must still be in there. Even in the pain he was in, the overwhelming smell of his own blood. He sensed her hesitate, he sensed her loosen her grip on her swords, the ones covered with his own warm crimson blood. But seconds later she went for him again, to weak to move Matt waited for his fate.

* * *

Danny span round the corner, his fist glowing bright yellow. He had heard Matts cries of pain and had tried to come to his aid. A number of members of the Hand had kept him and the other at bay. After finally breaking through them he had rushed over, with only seconds to spare his fist collided with the blade meant for Matt’s heart. The force knocked Elektra through the wall behind her. Danny watched his fist slowly fade, marvelling in it power before turning his attention to Matt. He felt his own heart flutter at the sight of all the blood. The mans jacket and shirt were drenched, blood spewed from a wound on his shoulder and side. Dropping to his knees Danny stared at the mysterious dying man for a few seconds, not knowing what wound to apply pressure too. Panicking he put two firm hands on the shoulder wound. He knew the healing power the Iron fist held, but he had no clue if it would accomplish such a feat.

“I need some help!” Danny called, needing the assistants of his fellow super powered allies. Jessica was the first to appear in the doorway, she looked down at the two men, blood everywhere. It had started to pool under Matt, each breath he took becoming more painful. Luke appeared next, like Jessica he was taken back by the scene. But in a matter of seconds his drive to protect took over and he went to Matt’s side, taking his arms he hauled him up over his shoulder. Matt couldn’t help but cry in pain, his senses were starting to dull, sounds becoming muffled, distorting his picture of the world.

“We need to get him out of here.” Luke took control of the situation, leading the others towards the elevator. The unconscious forms of their attackers scattered in the hallway. Once everyone was in the elevator Jessica hit the button for the ground floor, the doors slid closed as Danny stared as his blood covered hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, if you haven't read my fan fictions before I am dyslexic, sorry. I do try my best with spelling and writing helps me learn. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapters will be bigger. Please comment it is appreciated.


	2. In Your Hands

Luke had no clue where he was going, all he knew was he had a dying man over his shoulder. Not only that but Jessica his previous lover, and a kid with a glowing fist were just behind him. The streets were quite, the black night sky refused to show any stars. The sound of happy chatter cut through the silence, which easily caught his attention. Just over the street, a group of people were coming out the Royal Dragon restaurant. The red neon sign was like a beacon. They stormed in, Jessica locking the door behind her.

“We’re closed.” The Chinese man told them, having only just turned the closed sign round on the door. “We’re…” The man went to repeat, but cut himself off halfway through when he spotted Luke with Matt draped over his shoulder, blood covering them both.

“We just need to stay off the streets.” Danny told the man, as Luke slowly lowered Matt to the ground.

“Stay off the streets somewhere else, I’m calling the cops.” The man turned going for the phone but Danny grabbed his arm.  “Let go of me!” The man shouted in Chinese.

“We have no intention of hurting you, you can trust us.” Danny told the man in Chinese, as he led the man towards the back of the restaurant.

“Did you know he can speak Chinese?” Jessica questioned Luke as she closed the blinds, and barricaded the door with a chest of draws. Too busy trying to stop Matt bleeding out he didn’t reply, one hand on his shoulder the other on his side. The blade had gone deep; blood was pouring through Luke’s fingers.

“He said we can stay; he has a first aid kit in the back.” Danny announced, before following the restaurant owner to the kitchen.

“He’s gonna need more than a first aid kit.”  Luke said out loud, he was unsure if Matt was even conscious, the mask hiding half his face.

“How bad is it?” Jessica asked, switching the neon signs outside off from a fuse box on the wall.

“Well its not good.” The feeling of blood pooling round his hands disgusting, the crimson blood showed no sign of relenting. Danny quickly returned dropping to his knees at Matt’s side, first aid kit in hand. The restaurant owner and chef stood watching from a safe distance.

“Mathew?” Jessica called as she pulled his head up onto her lap. He was unresponsive.  She went to remove her grey scarf when Danny grabbed her arm.

“I don’t think you should do that; it doesn’t seem fair.” Jessica viciously pulled her hand away.

“I bloody know who he is and what he looks like already.” Jessica pulled her scarf from Matt’s face, his eyes were closed. “And its my scarf.”

“What did you say his name was?” Luke asked, pretty much neck deep in Matt’s blood.

“Mathew, Matt. Either one.” Jessica replied, watching Danny dig through the first aid bag.

“How did he even see through that thing?” Danny thought out loud, eyeing the thick grey scarf laying on the red and gold patterned carpet next to Jessica, he turned to Luke handing him medical pads to help stop the bleeding.

“He’s blind.” Jessica told the others. “Well I think he is.” Jessica corrected herself.

“He’s what?” Both Danny and Luke asked simultaneously, looking to each other in confusion. Before Jessica could say anything she was interrupted by Matt suddenly coughing up blood, he began to choke as blood disturbingly pooled in his throat.

“Put him on his side!” Jessica ordered, already having lifted his head off her lap, putting it down on the floor and letting it drop to the side. Luke then rolled Matt over, trying to keep pressure on his wounds, blood had already stained the medical pads red.

“Here.” Danny picked up Jessica’s scarf, folding it up and handing back to Jessica to put under Matt’s head. They all watched as blood slowly dripped from Matt’s mouth.

“We need Claire.” They said in unison, Jessica, Luke and Danny all looked at each other. Each making eye contact.

* * *

Matt could hear his own heart straining against the loss of blood, he could hear it struggle with each beat, he could hear himself dying.  Thanks to the muffled noises he was staying relatively calm, his focus on trying to stabilise his heart, blocking out some of the pain. But not all of it. Each time Luke adjusted his grip a surge of pain rushed through him, a burning sensation round the wounds made him want to scream. Soon he found himself lost in his own conscious, the world around him having faded away. But the unforgiving pain brought him back round. He was on his side, his heart attempting to beat out his chest. He tried to take a deep calming breath but instead of inhaling air, he inhaled blood. His lungs retaliated, trying again to cough it back up. As he hacked up his own blood, he then felt a gentle hand rub his back, a touch of sympathy in each movement.    

“Just call her.” A muffled voice demanded, Matt eventually deduced it was Jessica’s. 

“Even if my phone didn’t have a bullet hole through it, what we gonna do, call her here?” The next voice was agitated, the deep tones indicated it was Luke’s. “Put her in danger?” He continued, a sudden amount of added pressure to Matt’s wounds forced a groan to escape his lips and his eyes to creak open.

“Matt?” He only just heard Jessica ask, the sound of his erratic heart beat drowned her out. “Matt can you hear me?” Matt’s world wouldn’t focus, his loud rapid heart barely allowing him to process any sound, he had no clue where he was or how many people were around him. Matt had no choice but to lay there, bleeding out onto the floor, his life in a bunch of strangers hands. He scrunched his eyes closed, fighting a wave of pain. Each breath he took restricted, blood filled his lungs and throat.   

* * *

“He’s out of it.” Luke deduced, watching Matt scrunch his eyes in pain, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. The wheezing and gargling sounds Matt made when he attempted to breath put everyone of edge.

“I can call Colleen, get her to pick us up and take us back to the dojo.” Danny said reaching for his phone in his pocket. “From the car we can call Claire, get her to meet us there.”  Luke nodded in agreement, surprised the kid was talking sense for once.

“Who?” Jessica asked, still rubbing Matt’s back.     

“A friend.” Danny replied as he dialled Colleen’s number, he then put the phone to his ear.  She picked up almost immediately, and started asking questions before Danny could even say hello. “Colleen I’m fine, I need you to come pick us up from a restaurant called the Royal Dragon, not far from where I discovered the Hand operating.” Danny looked up at the others, all eyes were on him. “Yes us, made a few new friends and one of them is not doing too good.”  Danny listened to her reply, before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket. “She’s on her way.” He announced.

“I don’t think she’s going to make it in time.” Jessica had stopped rubbing Matt’s back and had to fingers on his neck.

“Let me try something.” Danny edged closer to Matt’s side, Luke removed the medical pad and his large hand from Matt’s side wound, which allowed Danny to lift his blood soaked shirt up. Without the pressure, they watched as blood poured out from the wound, the wound itself was hardly visible under all the blood. Danny presented his fist over the wound, the others watched as it began to glow bright yellow from within. He stretched his fingers out, his eyes closed, focusing on the chi running through his veins. He could feel it leaching at his energy, with each second he grew weaker.  The others watched, gaze switching from the glowing hand, to the strain on Danny’s face. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, his eyes scrunching with the effort. Matt on the other hand was enduring more pain, Luke and Jessica had to hold him down. Danny suddenly gasped, falling to the side in exhaustion, only just putting his hand out in time to stop his fall.  Jessica put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Its too deep.” Danny panted as Jessica pushed him into a more comfortable sitting position. Jessica looked over her shoulder back at Matt’s side wound, Luke had put the medical pad back over the wound, applying pressure with his hand again in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Jessica looked back to Danny who was just staring at Matt, still trying to catch his breath. Matt again coughed up more blood onto the carpet, Jessica turned to him, taking his hand in hers.

“Hang in there Matt.” Jessica told the pale blind dying man, bleeding out on the floor of a Chinese restaurant.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, another day another chapter. Hope you like this one, gotta love a bit of whump. Please comment, love reading what you guys think. See ya soon.


	3. Close Call

Colleen had almost drove right past the Royal Dragon Restaurant, it’s neon lights that normally brighten the darkest nights, off for once. The only indication of life within the building was a slither of light peaking through the wooden slat blinds.  Having parked the car right outside she approached the door, the sound of voices coming from within. But through the doors window she could clearly see something blocked her way.

“Danny?” Colleen called, knocking heavily on the door. silence fell in the restaurant. She was startled slightly when whatever blocked the door was pulled away. The door swung open and a young pale dark haired woman stood on the other side.

“One of Danny’s new friends I presume?” Colleen tightened her grip on her swords sheath just in case. Jessica’s eyes rolled.

“Colleen I presume” Jessica mimicked with a bit more attitude before walking away, Colleen followed. She stopped dead in her track when she found Luke lifting a bleeding man into his arms, she rushed to Danny’s side as soon as she spotted him struggling to his feet. She grabbed his arm balancing him as she brought him to his feet, he grasped hold of her shoulders.

“I couldn’t heal him, it was too deep, I’m not strong enough.”

“Where’s the car?” Luke asked following Jessica to the door, leaving a pool of Matt’s blood on floor.

“Just outside.” She responded immediately, she watched as Luke carried the man out the restaurant. “What happened?” Colleen questioned as she led Danny towards the door.

“I’ll tell you on the way.”

* * *

Colleen lent Danny against the wall as soon as the door to the Dojo swung open, she rushed into the back room, grabbing the medical supplies she had on hand. Luke proceeded to lay Matt in the middle of the Dojo, knowing they would need the room to treat him. Jessica like before made sure he was on his side, already blood dripped from his mouth.

“Claire is on her way, yeah?” Jessica asked, as she again tucked her scarf under Matt’s head.

“She’s on her way.” Luke insured as he again applied pressure on Matt’s wounds. Jessica glanced up watching Danny stumble over.

“What did you try to do?” Jessica asked, an image of the kids glowing fist fresh in her mind.

“Heal him.” Danny replied as he lowered himself next to Jessica. “His wound is too deep.” Danny rubbed his forehead, a headache brewing. Colleen knelt down beside Danny, digging through the simple medical bag. She pulled a packet of painkillers out of the small bag and handed them for Danny. With no hesitation he took two pills. He then looked to Matt.

“Should we try give him some?” Danny asked the others. Jessica put two fingers to Matt’s neck, his breathing now very restricted.

“His heart is racing and he can barely breath, best wait for Claire.” Jessica replied as if it was an obvious conclusion. “I’m sure she’s got stronger stuff than drug store painkillers.” The world suddenly crumbled around Jessica, as if someone had just switched it off, Jessica with two fingers still on Matt’s neck felt his heart stop. The others quickly noticed the lack of wheezing coming from the man.

“His heart stopped.” Jessica announced, Jessica couldn’t believe how just like that it had stopped.

“No time to wait, we need to do something now!” Luke shouted pulling Matt onto his back. He began chest compressions, pushing down on his chest in a rhythm. Without hesitation Jessica pinched Matt’s nose and put her lips to his, breathing for the blind dead man. Suddenly Luke’s phone rang, he could feel it vibrating in his back pocket.

“Danny, back pocket might be Claire.” Danny leaned over retrieving the phone, he hit answer without even looking at the caller.

“Claire.” Danny called down the phone.

“What do you mean!” Danny’s words made everyone in the room tense up. “Claire his heart has stopped, the others are doing CPR on him right now.” Questions suddenly came one after another down the phone. “Yes, yes that’s what their doing.” Danny tried to take a deep breath, but watching Jessica and Luke trying to bring the man back from the dead was truly freaking him out. “Just hurry!” Danny’s hand lowered the phone from his ear, he watched helpless with Colleen at his side. 

* * *

Matt gasped a painful breath, it was like he was inhaling fire and water and the same time. his lungs and throat burned but a liquid demanded to be free. His heart was quieter, it now weak and slow. He opened his eyes, not knowing he even had.

“Matt!” Jessica called. Her image was blurred and distorted, as if out of focus.

“Jessica.” Matt coughed. More blood, more pain. He suddenly cried out, agony flowing through his veins. He could feel pressure being applied to his side and shoulder.

“Matt you’ve been stabbed, its not good.” She simply told him, again he cried out from the torture being inflicted upon his body. He could hear the others breathing hitch for a second.

“Where am I?” Matt’s voice was raspy as he struggled not to choke on his own blood. Pain raced through him, he groaned as he was rolled onto his side.

“You’re with friends.” Jessica’s comforting hand gripped his shoulder. Matt’s body was growing numb, but pain still ripped through his form. With a shaky hand his fingers brushed against his face, Jessica noticed his breathing quicken.

“You’ve seen my face.” Matt again coughed, he gasped desperately after.

“Matt I already knew who you were, not only that I’m a private investigator.”  Matt was surprised with the amount of concern in her voice. “You really think I wouldn’t figure it out.” Matt didn’t see the others look at Jessica like they were missing something.

“Claire.” Matt mumbled, he knew he needed help, he knew he was dying. Again Matt didn’t see the others look to each other in confusion.

* * *

 “Don’t tell me he knows Claire as well?” Luke looked to the others for an answer, but they all just looked at him in the same way. Luke’s eyes fell on Jessica, he noticed blood smeared on her lips.

“Jessica, you’ve got some… Some blood.” Luke gestured to his lips. She responded immediately using her sleeve to wipe her mouth. She gave a quick nod in appreciation. Jessica watched as Matt’s eyes began to roll back into his head, the suffering his body was enduring to much.

“Matt stay awake.” Jessica ordered, she tapped his face trying to bring him back. Again he entered a coughing fit, his own blood still determined to suffocate him. A nock at the door startled everyone. Colleen jumped to her feet, she was at the door in seconds. Claire stood on the other side, her eyes found Matt immediately.

“Oh my god, Matt!” She was at his side in seconds, along with Colleen.

“You know this guy?” Luke asked, still his hands stopped Matt from bleeding out as he coughed uncontrollably.

“I’ve stitched him up more times than I can count.” She replied, having no brought nothing with her she grabbed the small medical bag that Colleen had retrieved earlier. “I’ve sent someone for more supplies.” She informed the others as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. Comments have be awesome, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to hearing what you think :)


	4. The End

Claire got to work quickly, her hands moving quickly as she ordered the others around.

“Keep him awake.” Claire ordered again, Jessica attempted to meet her demands but Matt wasn’t making it easy.

“You heard her Matt, I know you bloody heard her. Keep your eyes open.” Jessica was on the floor just in front of Matt, lent over so her face was close to his. Her hand on one side of his face while blood dripped from his lips.

“Jessica.” He mumbled his eyes staring off into the distance.

“I’m here Matt.” She comforted, her hand still resting on his face.

“Luke apply as much pressure as you can here, once the supplies arriving I can work on stitching him up.” Claire had her own hands on Matts shoulder. Matt was again on his back, so his wounds could be treated, his head rolled to the side to help the blood escape his mouth.

“Claire?” There was a call from the door, Danny sat in silence as Colleen jumped to her feet. Again the door swung open. There stood a slightly large blonde man, carrying a medical bag.

“Foggy.” Claire replied her eyes not moving from Matt.

“What happened!” Foggy like the rest was now at Matt’s side.

“Put some gloves on and apply pressure here.” Claire wasn’t about to waste anymore time. Foggy did as he was told, his questions still unanswered. Matt groaned as they switched places, causing Jessica to tap his face slightly, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head.

* * *

After what felt like hours Matt was finally stitched up, his wounds had been closed and fresh bandages covered them. He lay still coughing up blood, sweat dripping from him, his entire body shaking. The only sound was Matt’s laboured breathing.

“What happened?” Foggy again asked, he sat with his friend’s head on his lap, Jessica beside him.

“We went after the hand, a skilled woman attacked us among many others.” Danny told him, his eyes refusing to meet. “I didn’t get to him in time.” Colleen took hold of Danny’s hand before it rolled into a fist.

“Is he really blind?” Luke asked after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

“Yes.” Both Foggy and Claire answered simultaneously.

“Then how…?”

“He doesn’t see with his eyes, he was in an accident when he was a kid, he was blinded but his other senses were heightened.” Foggy explained as he watched Claire fill a needle of more pain relief.

“He’s the Devil of hells kitchen.” Jessica suddenly announced, all eyes where on her, even Matt’s were open. “Isn’t he?” Jessica didn’t need the truth to be said, she knew, it was all to obvious. Claire pushed the needle into Matt’s arm, after a few seconds his body seemed to shake less. Claire suddenly got to her feet, Jessica’s question going unanswered, the others having nothing more to say on the matter. But their silence spoke volumes.

“Danny can I speak with you for a second.” Claire motioned towards the kitchen. Colleen squeezed Danny’s hand as he got up before letting go.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, Claire looking from him to Matt.

“He’s going to die; I don’t think even a hospital could save him at this point.” Claire quickly wiped away a tear.

“What, no there must be something you can do.”

“There’s nothing I can do, but you.”

“Claire I tried, I promise you I tired, his wounds are to deep.”

“Danny, you’re his only hope.” He pulled his eyes from hers, the sadness the pain in her eyes to much. She cared for Matt, he could see that.

* * *

“He can’t breathe!” Foggy cried from the other room. The others rushed back. She was digging furiously through her bag when Danny grabbed her hand. He settled her before kneeling by Matt.

“I don’t know if this is going to work, but I will try.” Foggy watched on with tears in his eyes as Matt gasped for breath. Danny like before presented his fist, this time over the centre of Matts body, Foggy gasped at the sight of his fist beginning to glow bright yellow. The others watched, gaze switching from the glowing hand, to the strain on Danny’s face. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, his eyes scrunching with the effort. Matt could barely protest, his body weak, his heart ready to give out.

“Come on Matt.” Danny mumbled through gritted teeth. “Come on!” Claire pulled back Matts bandages, the others watched in amazement as his wounds began to seal, the skin seeming to heal in the blink of an eyes.

“Elektra!” Matt suddenly shouted, somehow he launched upright, his eyes dancing around the room. Danny almost fell to the side but Luke caught him, his hand faded while his face was covered in a weak look.

“Matt!” Foggy put a hand of Matts shoulder.

“Foggy?” Matt turned to his friend, “Where are we?”

“some Dojo, its not important, what’s important is that your ok now.” Foggy face beamed with joy. “He’s ok now right?” Danny only nodded in reply, Luke having to hold him in a sitting position. Matt suddenly got to his feet, making everyone but Luke and Danny do the same.

“We have to go back.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” An old man suddenly walked through the door, a man that Matt immediately recognised.

“Stick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I just vanished, there had been a not so good development in my personal life. And after everything i kinda just forgot. After seeing a message about how someone had been waiting for the next chapter i thought i just sit down and finish the story off. Sorry it was rushed, i had a lot planned for this story however things happen plans change. life's a bitch, but what can you do. Hope you still enjoyed the story, hopefully you'll be seeing more work from me.


End file.
